Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing device and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
In an image sensing device of back-side illumination, the thickness of a photoelectric conversion portion is generally thinner than that of a photoelectric conversion portion of an image sensing device of front-side illumination. Therefore, the photoelectric conversion portion does not sufficiently absorb incident light in the image sensing device of back-side illumination, and part of the incident light may penetrate through the photoelectric conversion portion. If the light penetrated through the photoelectric conversion portion is reflected by a wiring layer or the like and reaches a photoelectric conversion portion of another pixel, mixture of colors may occur between the pixels. To prevent the mixture of colors, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-147333 proposes a structure of arranging a cylindrical metal layer over the photoelectric conversion portion through a gate insulating film. The light penetrated through the photoelectric conversion portion and entered inside of the cylindrical metal layer is reflected by the side of the metal layer.